


Drowning

by marigoldcrown



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bisexuality, Biting, Bratting, Caves, Class Differences, Consent, Dark Prince Sidon, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Edgeplay, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploitation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fetish, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderless, Hate Sex, Heterosexuality, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Interspecies Sex, Kingdom of Hyrule, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Mild Blood, Morally Ambiguous Character, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, OTL, Objectification, Oral Sex, Other, Out of Character, Pansexual Character, Perversion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Prince Sidon is a brat in this, Reader is a Hylian (Legend of Zelda), Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sassy, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slightly - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Teratophilia, Threats of Violence, Top Prince Sidon, Underwater, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Water, Xenophilia, genderless reader, hylian fetish, i guess, i'll add more as i think of more, okay i think that's most of it, shark prince, so many content warnings needed, the only character with a gender in this is sidon himself, this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldcrown/pseuds/marigoldcrown
Summary: “Please just let me go,” You whisper. You knew it was pointless. Trying to fight against him would end in your certain death. “If you’re going to kill me, just make it quick.”“Come now, my darling, haven’t we been through this?” The Zora chuckled and smoothed his hands down your shoulders. This time he made sure to keep his claws out of the way. “I just wish to spend a little time with you. I haven’t seen a Hylian as beautiful as you for quite a while. It’s been longer since I’ve had one.”
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> the thirst is unreal with this one 
> 
> yeah this is the dirtiest, smuttiest thing i've ever written, would you believe this is based on a dream i had? i think i've hopefully covered all of the content warnings with this. but yeah, for the record, prince sidon is morally ambiguous here. he's not exactly feral, but he doesn't half exploit his royal status. as always, hope you enjoy! if you don't like it or the OOC-ness of it, don't say i didn't warn you <3

The soft trickling of water from stalactites in the distance was the only other sound you could hear above your own heartbeat. It thudded uncomfortably beneath your sodden clothing, which you tried not to think too much about, for it only became colder when you did. 

Before you, the inky water lapped lazily at the base of the stone platform you were seeking shelter on. With the soft luminescence of blue flames radiating from the few torches in the cave, the ripples cast an eerie pattern of pale light against the walls, as if tempting you in. The water would at least provide some degree of warmth. But you couldn’t be sure of where they were. 

Your muscles were sore from swimming as frantically as you could, scrabbling for the second lever hidden in the dark, straining yourself and your lungs as you fought to pull it as quickly as you could before retreating to the surface. Only one remained now, keeping the stone exit blocked. Before the cave was flooded, this wouldn’t have been such a dangerous task. But since the river had steadily seeped its way in over time, the bed of the cave became a deep pool. You weren’t sure entirely of what exactly lived beneath the surface, and frankly hadn’t thought too hard about it. However, you were certain that there indeed was something, or someone, dwelling below. 

You’d felt the water shift after pulling the first lever and hearing the ancient mechanism screech dully. Something sharp had swiftly glided along your ankle, and you’d seen two amber eyes glow, like the lamp of a lighthouse in the silent void of night-time. When you’d hauled yourself out of the water, a dull ache stroked its way up your shin, and you saw that a laceration had been made into your skin from the sharpness it had encountered briefly. Stinging scarlet trailed from the cut, into the water, and you watched as a huge looming silhouette darted around beneath the water, as if chasing it. They were looking for you.   
You hugged yourself in an attempt to calm your shivering. From the cold, or the fear, you weren’t sure. You scanned the area below the water as best you could in the poor light. The cave’s interior was round, and the levers were thankfully indicated by more soft blue lights in its walls. You only had one left to activate, but unfortunately, it was the furthest one from your platform. You drew in a long, deep, shaky breath, to try and steel your nerves. Your watery eyes couldn’t find the creature below. Perhaps they were gone? 

If you survived, it would be a miracle. If not, you hoped that the creature would kill you quickly enough that you were none the wiser. Standing up from your hunched position, you felt more trails of water stream down your legs, released from your wet clothing. Bracing yourself, you took a running leap from the platform and dived into the water.   
The cold always hit you first, taking a few seconds for your body to acclimatise, but you had no time to dwell on it. You kept yourself streamlined, just going down through the bubbles, aiming to smoothly dip towards the blue lights. Your pulse raced in your temple, lungs already burning, and when the light gleamed brighter as it was within your grasp, the silhouette zipped past out of the corner of your eye. You calmed your nerves and kept your hands outstretched, feeling your way for the lever. 

When its rope-bound handle touched your fingertips, it was gone within a split-second.

You wanted to open your mouth to scream, but found that you were unable to. A hand was covering your mouth, and you felt yourself be dragged deeper into the depths. As the softly sparkling forget-me-not light was snuffed out of your view, the water became darker still, thicker and heavier around your head. Your eyes burned, your lungs were straining, and you tried with all your might to free yourself. But whatever was holding onto you, they weren’t letting go. You tried to reach out your arms to grab onto anything as you were pulled through the water, but you were pinned to them, and from that alone you could feel the solidity and bulk of their body. The hand trapping your mouth moved to cupping the back of your head against their body, as if you were a child. Though the gesture was maternal and soft, you could feel the length of their claws carded softly through your hair. Nevertheless, they held you tightly to their shoulder, enough so that your lips were clamped shut. You tried to struggle still, but your body was so weary, that you couldn’t do much. You considered that the creature had initially silenced your screams, whilst also trapping your air from escaping, and you wondered why this was. In that moment, you wished they hadn’t, so that you’d at least have died more quickly.  
The inkiness around you was making you sleepy. Your head was growing heavy. Whatever it was that was trying to drown you, they were being comforting about it. Too comforting. A thumb rubbed rhythmically against your head and that hand held you closer. There was no point trying to escape. You were dying.  
You weren’t entirely sure how much time had passed, for you were drifting in and out of consciousness, but when the weight of the water was lifted and you felt the chill of dry air kissing your skin, your eyes cracked open. You were still pinned by something heavy, and whilst there was more light than before, there wasn’t enough to bring clarity to your surroundings. But you found that you could breathe, at least. 

Your head collapsed against the creature holding you, and you gratefully took in huge gulps of air. It was then that the creature shifted with a soft, deep laugh, sending chills down your spine with its rumble. You tried to push yourself up with your hands, and was surprised when your captor allowed you to move. You were reclining against the broad, selenite chest of a magnificent being. Several feet taller than you, and humanoid in nature, though evidently not Hylian. The tone of their laugh indicated that they were male. Whilst his body was pearlescent in hue, his shoulders, outer arms, and hands were a deep scarlet. His arms themselves were impressive, built as though they could crush anything (or anyone) with just a squeeze. It made sense now why you couldn’t move when he was holding you. A brightly coloured fin grew from each forearm, patterned beautifully in blue and yellow. His face was white, and where his temples would be protruded an impressive crest, running down behind him into a tail-like appendage. A Zora, and a particularly shark-like one at that. 

Those familiar, golden eyes from before opened and regarded you with a soft gaze. They were eerily alien, catlike in appearance, and were outlined with black eyelids. He was adorned in intricately forged silver jewellery, which hung from around his neck to his shoulders, and to his wrists. They sparkled softly with turquoise and aquamarine stones. 

“I’m relieved to see that you’ve come round, little one.” The Zora said, beaming at you.

As the fog from your head cleared, you were left with many questions. The first one you chose unfortunately came out worse than you’d intended.

“You don’t want to kill me?”

The Zora tilted his head to one side, amused. You saw his eyes sparkle, and he grinned. You couldn’t hide your fear when you saw the rows of jagged, sharp fangs in his smile. You backed away from him, but the Zora’s heavy hand rested on yours. 

“I don’t make a habit of killing Hylians, my friend. That being said, there’s nothing to say I couldn’t kill you if I wanted. But if I did, you’d be long-dead by now.”

His voice was unsettlingly soft, velvety, speaking the way one does to soothe a child. It made you shiver.  
“I’m really sorry for invading your territory.” You stammered, figuring that was the reason why he’d cornered you. “I promise I’ll leave and never come back. If you let me go, you’ll never see me again, I swear it.”

“Oh darling.”

The Zora shifted forward. Even sat in his lap, he still towered over you. You felt one of those hands against your face, tilting it up. His eyes closed and you froze as his jaws lingered over yours for a second, before his sculpted lips met yours. More questions exploded in your head as the Zora kissed you, but they quietened for a second as you felt your mouth gently kneaded by his own. How could such a tall, muscular being be so gentle? As he pulled away, you couldn’t remove your eyes from those fangs.

“I have no plans to let you go.”

You tensed up further at his words, heart racing as tears welled up in your eyes. His own softened and he cupped your face, running his thumbs along the lips he’d just stolen a kiss from. “Shh, little one. Tears don’t suit you.”

“Please just let me go,” You whisper. You knew it was pointless. Trying to fight against him would end in your certain death. “If you’re going to kill me, just make it quick.”

“Come now, my darling, haven’t we been through this?” The Zora chuckled and smoothed his hands down your shoulders. This time he made sure to keep his claws out of the way. “I just wish to spend a little time with you. I haven’t seen a Hylian as beautiful as you for quite a while. It’s been longer since I’ve had one.”

At that, your face flushed, and you looked down in shame, your ears turned down. Your captor exhaled hotly, another rumble escaping his chest, this time laced with a rich growl curling the end. “You’re so cute when you do that.” His hands slid down to your waist where they held you gently, but enough to keep you in place.

Swallowing, you met his eyes. “You’re immoral.”

At that, something within the Zora snapped. His warmth vanished, his gaze icing over, and you flinched as claws made themselves known to your hips. His smile didn’t fade, though. He leaned closer to you. When he spoke, his voice was frosty and dangerous.  
“I am a Prince, my love. It would be wise for you to remember that. I’d also watch that pretty tongue.” His lips came close to yours again, this time opening wider so you could see those ever-threatening fangs. As if to reiterate his point, the Zora’s tongue slid out, hot and thick, into your mouth to curl around your own, drawing it into his. The action made you blush more deeply and you squirmed, trying hard not to moan. His tongue was so slick and strong. When he let yours go, a soft string of saliva hung down between your faces. “After all, it wouldn’t take much effort to bite it out.”

Whilst giving you a moment to process his threat, the Zora Prince lowered his head and those jaws attached themselves to your neck. You felt that hot tongue dig into your skin, alighting your nerves, surrounded by a circle of sharp points. He carefully suckled and bit, not enough to cut your throat open, but enough to leave dark marks beneath the skin. His hands ascended slowly up your back before dropping down again to rest against your thighs. 

Your head was growing dizzy and faint, and you couldn’t stop yourself becoming pliable in his grasp. The attentions to such an intimate area were making warmth bloom in your lower stomach. You hadn’t been touched like that for some time. You wondered if the Zora Prince could tell. 

A soft pant escaped your lips when he bit a little harder, completing his pattern of bruises along your neck and collar bone, and the creature laughed breathily into your skin. “Yes, little one, respond to your pleasure. Let me hear those sounds.”

Arching your back as he pressed his fingertips into the soft bumps of your spine, you pushed your chest out in reflex. The cool air of the cave and the heat of his saliva had generously coated your front, and beneath your damp tunic, your nipples had responded. The Zora’s hands were big enough for him to be able to touch them with his thumbs whilst holding your back, and he groaned throatily with a satisfied smile as he ghosted your tightened buds with them. Bunching up your shirt until it stayed put against your arms, the Zora used his tongue again, lavishing them with his hot saliva, pressing into them until it was almost painful. You let out a whimper and struggled against him, your hands grasping at his crest and trying to push him away, not because you weren’t enjoying it, but because you were just so sensitive. 

“Sir, I have to warn you, if you keep doing that, I’ll-“ 

A sharp pinch to your chest had you keening, and the Prince clasped both of your hands behind you with his own, lacing his fingers together to stop you writhing. He released the side of your chest he’d bitten into, delicately laving the bite with his tongue. “Address me as “Your Highness”, little one. It’s the polite thing to do when in the presence of royalty.” His mouth returned to gently sucking your nipple, completely disregarding what you’d said. You closed your eyes in embarrassment, frustration knitting your brows together. You could feel him grinning.

“Yes, Hylians that are bratty like yourself are always my favourite. They have no idea how much they excite me. The way their skin flushes under my hands and mouth, the cuteness of their arousals, the smell of their blood as it gets pumped full of adrenaline, the fragility of their bodies.” He paused, before turning his gaze to look up at you, ever smiling. “Whatever is a Prince to do?”

The question was dripping with poison, yet his tone was so soft and jovial, as though he gushed to all of his fellow Zora about his fetish for Hylians. Perhaps they all felt the same way as him. 

When a red hand untangled itself, leaving its twin to keep your wrists held together behind you, to grope at the front between your legs you gasped loudly, head fallen back as your tongue stretched out. He palmed at your hidden flesh, squeezing, rubbing with his fingertips. Your head fell forward and you collapsed against him, his angular crest bracing your fall. 

“Your Highness…” You panted against his scales, the stimulation driving you mad. 

With a wet pop, the Prince removed his mouth from your chest, leaving your front, now slicked with saliva, open to the cool air. He purred gently as he kissed you deeply again. This time, you found yourself chasing his tongue. 

“Such a good Hylian you are, too. I made a good choice. Now, shall we see what we can do about this?” His grip loosened enough for a second for you to whip your stiff arms back around to prise his hand away, covering your front with shame. You hadn’t meant to smack his hand that hard. 

The Prince laughed loudly, his fangs sparkling in what little light there was. You could see the soft glint of tears in his eyes. “My friend, do you intend to kill me with your cuteness?”

“If it means freeing myself from you, I’d do anything.” You snarled lowly, struggling to stand. 

“That’s too bad, isn’t it?”

A hand clamped itself around your thigh, bringing you back to his lap, this time remarkably closer to the juncture between the Prince’s own legs. The shape of the space here made you swallow your feverish panting, feeling your arousal mold to the generous swell that beckoned against you. The Prince’s jewellery softly clinked as he leaned forward to press his mouth to your ear, speaking in that same frosty, dangerous tone from before. “Because no matter how far or fast you run, no matter where you try to go, I will find you. Your scent is now known to me. You can’t escape. If I were you, I’d settle down.”

Trying to calm your internal panic, you loosened your body, feeling that complying would probably be more productive than making the Zora Prince angry. He pulled away with a soft purr, capturing your lips again for another deep, hot kiss. You hadn’t noticed him shifting until your arms were yanked behind you once more, this time bound together with a length of golden cord. As he pulled away, you noticed that the rope that had garlanded his epaulets was gone. Your thoughts raced. How many Hylians had the Prince captured with this cord?

“That’s better, my love.” 

With both hands free, he used them to tug your slowly-drying leggings down over your hips, exposing your arousal to the air. You squeezed your eyes shut with shame, your cheeks so hot from blushing. His Highness groaned as the scent of your pheromones hit the air, and he darted his tongue out to taste it. “Goddess, what a flavour you have.”

You looked down to see his fingers gently grasping and fondling the flesh between your legs, feeling it pulse and softly seep onto his fingertips. You arched your back and whimpered, trying to grind against his hand. As much as you were trying to hold your reserve, his hand just felt too good.   
“More, Your Highness, please,” You weakly begged, sweat staining your skin. 

The Prince’s expression grew soft and loving. “Ask, and my love shall receive. Such a sweet thing.” You hadn’t expected him to lift your body so that you were essentially laying in his palms, legs hanging over his fingers, using a thumb and forefinger to keep your thighs apart as he brought his face close to your flesh. He breathed hotly against your skin and your arousal pulsed at the heat. As he slotted his face between your legs you felt your thighs having to stretch further to accommodate his size. All you saw was the way his crest jutted out from both sides of his head and the sparkle of the modest crown he wore. You felt his pouting lips kiss hotly at your flesh and it made you jump, before the area was laved with more of his tongue. He licked your slit, up the expanse of flesh, honing in on that sensitive space he knew all Hylians had. You squirmed and shuddered as you seeped against his tongue, whilst he eagerly suckled you and drew you in, taking your flesh into his mouth and lewdly curling his tongue into you. All the while, you felt not a single graze of a sharp tooth. 

“Mmh…” The Prince moaned as he wetly released your arousal from his lips with another pop, grinning as you trembled bonelessly in his hands. “You like that, my little darling?”

“You’re so cruel, Your Highness,” You stammered, struggling to sit up. The Prince shrugged. 

“I’m just giving you what you asked for. It tasted like you were enjoying yourself.” As if to emphasise his point, he ran his tongue lecherously over his teeth. You saw your slickness on his chin and felt yourself shrink under his lidded gaze. Those sinful hands carefully lifted apart your legs to press his thumbs into your opening, exposing it, curiously slipping the tip of one thumb in. You winced at the slight stretch. “Don’t be embarrassed,” The Prince began, his crest lowered as he kept his eyes on your opening, as if studying it. “But have you ever had a lover before?”

You nodded. “Yes, but…”

“Never a Zora, hm?” The Prince’s face was suddenly close to yours, but rather than mocking, his expression was once again soft and full of adoration. 

You shook your head. “And… never royalty, either.”

To your surprise, you saw a gentle blue tinge appear on the shark creature’s face, beneath his eyes. They closed and with a soft smile he leaned over to kiss you on the forehead, an act that was potentially the most loving so far. His thumb sank into you more deeply and you writhed, groaning, hearing the wetness left by his mouth smooth the way. The Zora purred. “I wonder how you look when you come.”

“As I sa-said,” You panted. “If you ke-keep going like that, you’ll fi-find out.” 

Sure enough, as your captor continued to steadily pump his digit in and out of your body, you felt the warmth in your stomach swell, and swell, like a bubble that was ready to burst. Your fists clenched beneath your bindings and your legs spasmed to close together. The Zora laughed at your attempts to wriggle away. He knew it was getting more and more difficult for you to hold on. He held you closely, one hand under your head, preventing you from twisting your face away. That glowing spot of nerves in your body, the Prince just wouldn’t leave alone. “Come on, little one, let me see your face.” He leaned close, breath ghosting over your lips. “Let me see how you look when you’re being fucked.”

This was immoral, you told yourself, and you tried to tell the Zora too, but it came out as a feeble cry as your body shook violently at his words, tightening up as you felt wetness drip down your thighs. The shark dipped his head to your waist, licking up your release. You panted, head spinning, barely registering the Prince’s tongue on your skin as his thumb slipped out, but feeling his grin against your navel. He lowered you at last, laying you forward to rest against his broad chest. You hid your flushed face against his sternum, still gasping for breath. The Prince shushed you, combing his fingers through your hair, laying his head across the top of yours. This being, whom you thought had previously wanted to kill you, was now comforting you like a lover. The hotness of your skin made the rope cord cut into your skin, itching and irritated due to your sweat. 

“Your Highness, please, release me,” You whispered, unsure if he’d hear you or not. 

“Not yet, little Hylian. I’m not done.”

“Just my arms, please,” You shifted, your hands opening and closing. “I promise I won’t try and escape, it’s just the cord, it’s burning.”

“Oh?” The tall Zora sat up slightly. “Oh, yes. You must be uncomfortable, restrained like that.” With a swift slash of his claws, the rope frayed and split apart. Your arms were stiff and numb, tingling as you brought them forward, and you cringed at the deep welts and marks left in your flesh. Clenching and unclenching your fingers brought gradual feeling back in them. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“Good. Now then…” You suddenly braced yourself against his chest as he pushed you down, reconnecting you with the space between his thighs. Your eyes widened at the swell, which definitely wasn’t there before. What you also felt was the press of something thick and muscular against your back protruding from said swell, and a single drop of something hot and wet greeted your skin. 

You pulled back and the Prince regarded you with a lustful expression, teeth bared in a luscious smile. “Are you ready for me, my love?” His hands ran delicate up and down your back, briefly pulling you in for a deep kiss, not really giving you the chance to respond. In the pit of your stomach, you felt your nerves flaring up again, and your body tensed up as you felt a hot, wet, slick tip press to your opening. It gently split you open, kissing your flesh as it glided into your body. You couldn’t help the long, languid moan that broke out from you. “Shhh, relax, my beloved.” The Prince murmured, voice strained with the effort to keep his body still for your sake. You felt yourself sink down further, though finding yourself not quite sitting in his lap. Your insides were softly burning and Goddess, relaxing wasn’t easy, not when you felt so full, the Prince’s girth filling your cavity. You hadn’t even seen it before it had vanished into you, much like when he stole you away. 

You tried to push these thoughts away, and it became surprisingly easy when his tip nudged into that same spot from before, igniting the same familiar heat in your stomach and between your legs. Fuck, that felt good. “Yes, that’s it, relax yourself for me darling.” The Prince growled above you, baring those fangs. Your sore hands skimmed down your waist to cup below your navel, where an unmistakable bulge made itself known. His Highness held onto your hips, loosely grinding you against him, hissing with pleasure, and your moans picked up when your sex brushed against his waist. The Prince chuckled when he heard them, grinding you harder. “You like that, hm?” 

“Ye-yes, Your Highness, you’re so deep in me.” 

“Yes, my sweet little Hylian. What a tight little body you have. How lucky I am to have found you. Fuck yourself on me, sweet thing. Fuck yourself _hard_.”

Though it was embarrassing to admit, you wanted more, and you could tell that the Prince was holding himself back. The steady digs of his erection further into your body, rubbing your nerves, were making you see stars, but you wanted to feel and appreciate his size. You pushed yourself up in his lap and against his hands, writhing more firmly, inching yourself off him bit by bit before lowering yourself back on. Your captor growled blissfully, pulling you close for a messy, hot kiss, and you felt a hand hit you hard, making the soft flesh of your rear burn. It was enough to make you cry out into his lips. “You’re a brave little thing, aren’t you? Don’t take more than you can handle.”

“I want more, Your Highness, I need more. I can handle it, I’ll show you.” 

The Prince’s eyes glittered. “You’re feisty. But I think it’s time to show you what a prince can really do.” 

With a slick pop, the Prince pulled you off him, not giving you the time to emit a whine of protest when he rolled over. You found yourself on your back in the soft sand of the grotto, wet and warm from the Zora’s weight laying in it. As the Prince’s hands fell either side of your head, you shot a quick look down and your face paled. Two. He had two. 

Those golden eyes sparkled like fire. Silently, he bit his lip and gently jutted his hips forward. The top one, somewhat smaller, lightly dug into your sex, making your back arch. You shivered, longing to be full of him again. Resting on his elbows, the Zora leaned down to suck a hot kiss from your lips, before encasing you in his arms, lips and teeth softly latching at your throat again. “Take a deep breath, darling.” He softly rumbled, and you nodded and widened your legs as much as you could. 

Through your nose, you drew in as much air as you could.

You hadn’t expected him to slide into you as smoothly as he did, though the amount of wetness between you meant you were soft and pliant and slick enough to accept him with little restraint. You almost sang with bliss when you felt the skin of your stomach grow tight again, but this time there was another weight on top, one that wasn’t there before. The pulsing cock that was in you before now lay atop your abdomen, its base grinding against your sex. You never felt so little beneath the royal Zora. Just as quickly as he sank into you, his hips withdrew, before setting a pace that forced your breath out from your lungs. To soften the push against your body, his jaws dug into the juncture between your neck and shoulder, holding you relatively still. 

“Hold on now, sweet one. Just hold onto me.” As much as you were previously frightened before, now his words soothed you. You couldn’t be sure whether the Zora used some kind of invisible magic or pheromone or aphrodisiac on you, but now you wanted nothing more than for your captor to make you sing as he fucked into you. You whimpered for him, your arms around his neck, holding him to you, and his own encased you and drew you close. You tried to quieten your sounds in his shoulder, for they were so lewd that they made you feel ashamed. The deep rumbles and purrs and snarls given by him in response dulled out the wet sounds your bodies made, but Goddess, you felt the force of them. “Yes, like that, darling, just like that, you’re doing fantastic.” 

“Please Your Highness, don’t stop.”

_“Never.”_

The cock pressed into your stomach was seeping stickily, patterning your navel with a soft array of pearlescence. You weren’t sure, but you thought you could feel the one in your body copying its twin, every so often leaking a bubble of the Prince’s release. As it did, your body trembled with the not-too-far beckoning of release. You grasped onto the Zora tightly, digging your nails into his scales, and he somehow understood. He withdrew completely, before kissing you deeply, and slamming into you. That did it, and you felt euphoria crackle through every one of your nerves, your toes curling, your hands clutching at him to hold onto him. Your throat was so dry from your panting that your voice was nothing but a weak little whimper, your orgasm washing out between your thighs and likely staining his skin. Once it had settled, and you grew limp in his arms, the Prince kissed you again, and again. You knew what he was silently asking you. 

“Do it, Your Highness. I want it.”

That was all the Prince needed. Once again, your body gladly accepted the force of his passion, and this time he didn’t hold back. Your head fell back, arching your throat, and you felt one of his hands softly cascade up it, thumb and forefinger gently digging in. You coughed slightly under the pressure, and apparently that finally tipped him over the edge. He swore violently, biting down on you hard enough to break skin at last, and you tried to still yourself against his slowing rocks as you felt your abdomen swell with his release. It felt warm, special, and dirty, all at the same time. That same wash of cum generously coated your sex and stomach, running down your hips into the sand. 

Above you, the Prince’s arms strained to keep himself from crushing you, and he used the chance to roll you over once again, safely holding you in his arms. You could hear his enormous heart drumming within his chest, and his muscles were considerably looser now. As he caught his breath, you glanced down at your body. Your voice was hoarse in your parched throat, your lips were swollen and bitten, your throat now a canvas of watercolour bruises in blotches of indigo, violet, green, and yellow. Your arms weren’t as stiff as they were before, but they ached in their joints. Your hips were patterned with claw marks and bruises to match those on your neck and shoulder, your abdomen was softly round with the Prince’s release beneath its glaze of cum, and the sex between your thighs was tender, softly tingling, and still seeping. When the Prince ran his gaze down your freshly-fucked body, he seemed pleased. His erections still stood proud and engorged, though they gradually cooled down and withdrew into the pouch between his legs. 

“Are you alright, my dear?”

Drawing your attention back to the Prince, you nodded, a soft smile on your face. “Yes, Your Highness. Thank you. This was… really enjoyable.” Your coyness amused the Zora, but now he knew it was just part of you. He purred happily, smoothing your hair with a hand. “Good. I enjoyed myself too.”

“I can’t believe I thought you were going to kill me.”

The Zora grinned. “As I said before, my friend, I don’t make a habit of killing Hylians. Fucking them is much more enjoyable.” He winked at you with a smirk, his tongue pointing between his teeth. 

“You’re insufferable. And so immoral.” You huffed, snuggling against him in his arms. The Prince sighed and nuzzled the top of your head. 

“I’m a Prince, my dear. I can get away with it. I don’t recall you complaining.”

With nothing to use as a retort, you shrugged and closed your eyes, choosing to stay for a while longer.


End file.
